Holy Guacamole!
by xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx
Summary: Zee just wants a semi-normal junior year at Forks High. But when she meets the secretive vampire Edward Cullen, will she be able to tell him her own secret or will her past interfere? Will she return to her friends? EdwardOC, bella doesnt exist. AU.
1. Homecoming

**Hey guys, its ZEE! As you might guess, this is an AU version of Twilight, where instead of Bella we have MEEE!!!! But to clarify, its not me in Real Life, its me as Zee. **

**Interesting, no?**

**So, to clear stuff up, I am a bird kid, but not a Maximum Ride crossover bird kid. Its not about the wings so much as the powers and the need for an attitude adjustment, with this also gonna be significantly shorter, cus i do not have time to totally rewrite Twilight in its entirety. O, and its gonna have some bits from the movie so it makes more sense.**

**Other than that, the very basic story line is pretty similar. I might do the rest to, but i dont know about New moon.**

**So, to clarify, my powers in this story:**

**1 Change appearence.**

**2 With wings, flight cometh, smartee partee!**

**3 Some controll over water, cuz her bio father was three quarters water spirit.**

**Iggy: but do you own Twilight?**

**me: Dude i wish,but no i dont..... hey, how did you chew free?**

**Iggy: Thats for you never to know.**

**Well, heres to my buds Eli and Dark from the Flock!!!!  
**

**And, here we go!!!**

**oh, and one last time, THIS IS NOT A MAXIMUM RIDE CROSSOVER! THIS IS MY RP CHARACTER REPLACING BELLA!  
**

_**-START STORY-**_

My life sucks ass.

Not only was my mother remarried, she was kicking me out of the house now! I was being shipped off to my fathers house in Forks, Washington, with almost no notice.

Of course, i kinda kicked myself out. My mom, Renee, married to a baseball player that moved around a lot. Even being a kid with wings, i dont like traveling THAT tried to stay home, but i knew it upset them both. So I decided to move to Forks. But i was torn- i didnt want to hurt my mom, but i didnt want to devastate Forks's accident rating either. Both choices sucked, because my wingful waterful adopted self attracts trouble like a fifty pound magnet.

Oh yeah, and A: you cannot fly in clouds because you get wind with clouds, B:I love the sun. A lot. C: I havent spoken to my dad in over a year and a half. Not to mention that i would be going by Zoey the whole time.

So, i took a totally redundant five hours in the air i could have flown in three, and then came the ride in the cruiser with Charlie.

He was pretty agreeable with the whole thing. He wanted a chance to reconnect with his daughter after more than a year without contact. He kinda jumped at the chance to reconnect. Unfortunately, the first few minutes were pretty awkward:

"...your hair is longer, Zo."

"well, i cut it since last time i saw you"

"... Must have grown out again..."

And much of the like. Neither of us said Charlie said:

"Jacob Black will be excited to see you."

I looked at him, surprised. Jacob and Billy Black were the only normal humans outside of my family that knew who i was. I didnt think he would remember me as real, though. I hadnt seen him since i was seven and he was nine. He lives in La Push, the Quilute rez on the coast not too far away.

"Jacob? Huh. didn't think he would remember me." I said, and Charlie grinned slightly.

"Yeah, he remembers all right. You should have seen the look on his face when i told Billy. Gotta warn you though. that kid gets taller every day."

The ride to Charlies -my- home passed in relative silence after that. I looked out the window, watching the world turn more and more green till it blocked out practically everything. I could barley see the sky above me, and i thought, _On the one hand, it presents problems taking off, on the other not too many people would see me in the first place._Yep, thats all i think about.

xXxXxXxXxITS ZEE!xXxXxXxXx

Charlies house is nice. Its in one of those neighborhoods that arent totally squished in but is definately a neighborhood. It has a little woods behind it, so i would have some tree and some privacy. I could let my wings out there, but only deep in the woods. No use gettin discovered.

My room was nice, very purple. It had a nice view of the forest and a tree outside my window, so i could just climb in and out.

I opened my laptop logged on to my chatroom to find EliteBlindShot and Darkness Rage on, arguing about Eli's hacking skills and weather or not Dark was lying when he said the Aurora jet was real and overhead or still on the drawing board. I said a few words, then signed off with Dark fuming and Eli in a very happy mood. I smirked and headed downstairs.

I then discovered that Billy and Jacob Black were there with a large, rusty old Chevy in the driveway, the kind that could run into a tree at sixty miles an hour and remain unscratched. Charlie was right: Jake was almost as tall as i was, and that was saying something, seeing as i was actually pretty tall.

"Zoey! Whats up?" Jake shouted from the back of the truck where he was standing. He waved.

"JAKE! i havent seen you in fo eva!" I yelled back at him. I ran a little too fast, jumped on the truck bed, and squeezed him as if my life depended on it. I heard him mumble "choking, not breathing.." and let go, grinning like an idiot.

Jake stepped back to appraise me. "Well Jeez, Zo, when did you get so... much older than me?" he asked. I smirked.

"Jake, you have always known about my, ahem, changeablility." I said to him, hoping he would get the message. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually," Charlie put in, "Its a homecoming gift. Figured you might want to have your own car so you could drive yourself around." He said. _Wait, what?_

Jake grinned "I totally rebuilt the engine, the thing runs great" he said, cheerfully. I just gaped at him.

"Oh my god! Are you kidding me?" I squeed. Yeah, not squealed, squeed. theres a difference. Pigs squeal. Excited 13 year olds posing convincingly as 17 year olds squee. "Thats awesome! when did you get so smart?"

"A month ago when i finished the thing." The Thing.... it had possobilities as a nickname... "You wanna see it?"

"Sure," i said, "lets." We both jumped out and i climbed into the drivers seat. Believe it or not, i do in fact have a lot of driving experience. I own my own 09 Element, which i cut a hole out of the top and installed a trapdoor so i could put a shooter up there.

With my freinds, you never know when some Stelex jerk captures someone. Guns are my second savior.

"So," Jake started, "you have to double pump the clutch when you shift, but other than that it should be good. The stereo has a CD player too. so its not totally useless." he smirked, and pushed a button "Little welcome home present" he said, and a Linkin Park CD slid out with a whir of the gears inside.

"Dude, Jake, my pal!" I said, hugging him again "You have earned the win badge for your girl scout sash!" I grinned

He pushed me playfully with a muttered "shut up" and grinned "Come over to my place sometime. I missed ya."

"Dont worry Jake, you will be cursed with my presence soon enough." I said, jumping out through the window. Charlie and Billy were drinking beer, Billy leaning back in his wheelchair and Charlie standing against the truck bed. "No touchy the truck!" i yelled at him, and stood next to him. "Billy. Your looking good." I told Jakes dad.

he grinned. "Well, still dancin'" He said "Jake couldnt wait to see ya, Zo. Wouldnt shut up about it."Jake, who was holding the wheelchair, gave him a push and i heard something like a sarcastic "thanks, dad" come from his general direction.

Charlie sighed "Well, i gotta go run these guys home." And after helping Billy in the car and stuffing his chair in the back, i saw them off and got to work cooking. It was a well known fact that Charlie Swan could not cook at all.

_**-END CHAPPIE-**_

**Iggy: Well, that was fairly interesting. i thought you said you didnt own Twilight!**

**me: I dont! this is something called a FANFICTION! it means im writing something that never happened!!!!**

**iggy: Well, i think you should get to work on HMHM or Wings. or, hey, what about the Gone crossover?**

**Me: Whatever. This is gonna be a longer project, dont expect me updating it all the time. Its like a side project.**

**Iggy: What about the blind kid? I want some fame too!**

**me: SHUT UP! JESUS CHRIST SUPERSTAR!!!!**

**r&R? PLEEZE?**


	2. First Day of School Woop Dee Doo

**Hey, its me again. **

**Iggy: Plus one blind kid.**

**me: -sigh- And Iggy.**

**Iggy: She barely even remembers im here.... Im turning into Fang now. Im invisible.**

**me: Why do you always say that? I feed you dont i?**

**Iggy: Thats more than i can say for your hamster Violet.**

**me: GAH! do NOT bring that little ball of hurt into this convo!**

**-start chappie!!!!-**

Steak and potatoes. That's Charlies favorite.

Not something nutritious like a salad, not something yummy like Alaskan king salmon... Steak. Potatoes. Water. Beer. The occasional piece of cobbler. That's his diet. Nothing much else.

I went to bed that night cold. It was only, like, 65 degrees! Swear to god, sixty five is cold. Especially since i primarily deal in warm weather.

I got about three hours of sleep that night and woke up with about an hour to spare. Groaning, i climbed out of bed only to slip on a piece of paper. Fail number one. Picking the paper up, i realized it was from my mother. It must have slipped out of my pack. it was some letter that she wrote on a napkin. I stuffed it in my pocket. I would read it later.

For clothes, i decided to coordinate around my favorite sweatshirt. Purple black and blue. A purple shirt, blue shoes, jeans, scarf and bracelets.... my mothers necklace, for something familiar and comforting. Hunter green messenger bag, the only thing not matching the color scheme.

I discovered Charlie had left a note before going to work, three sentences scribbled on yet another napkin, keys to the truck laying on it as a paperweight.

_Zoey,_

_Have fun at school. I started a food money jar, hope you can cook. I get home at seven._

_Charlie_

Well. Now i know why i suck at letter writing.I tossed the keys from hand to hand and walked out to my truck, dreading the day to come.

**xXxXxXxXxITSZEE!!!xXxXxXxXx**

I got to school and was hit full on with the STARE. You know, that 'omg-what-is-that-shiny-new-toy' new kid in a small town stare. the anything new in the hands of a three year old stare.

Dear Goddess, i hate that stare.

Shielding myself from the eyes of strangers and the sprinkling of rain(to be expected), i made my way-thankfully- without incident. The lady behind the desk smiled. "You must be Zoey-Rae Swan." she said, already with my schedule in hand "The whole town has been expecting you"

_And all of La Push, i bet,_ i thought "Thanks." I left the office and into the main lobby-ish area. Commons? Lobby? Prison Yard? I was leaning towards the third option.

**......**

Fast forward to 1st passing period

The bell tolled and the rush from homeroom began. I walked three steps out the door and suddenly, my books all went spilling out of my hands and onto the floor with a loud clatter "Im sorry! Lemme help with that!" a way too helpful voice said, and some kid was next to me, picking up my books for me before i even had a chance to get them. I inwardly groaned; He was gonna try to be my best friend, and i did not need one of those. At all.

He stood back up, handing my books back. "I'm Mike. Newton. Your Zoey-Rae, right?"

"Call me Zee." I told him. Might as well retain some sense of my former self.

"Right. Zee." he said, grinning. "Who do you have next?"

I looked at my schedule, which i had taped to my right arm "Uhh... Jefferson" I said, trying really hard not to drop everything again.

He grinned wider "Hey, cool. Youll get to meet Eric." He told me. I assumed that "Eric" was an equaly tall and lanky kid, maybe with a nerd streak.

I nodded at him "Well, maybe ill see you in Biology," i said, "Maybe well be partnered together or something."

"YEah, sure" he said. I walked away quickly, just wanting to get through the day as quick as possible.

**.....**

Fast forward to Biology.

I walked in, guided/guarded by Mike and my new friend/stalker, the techhead Eric Yorkie. I was surprised i could get them to get off of my path and out of my way. Mr. Banner signed my paper and pointed me to my spot, "The only available seat, second row, next to Edward Cullen. Hes a good partner to have, very smart." he told me, and i turned around to see HIM. The most beautiful creature i had ever seen, and i was immediately on my guard, though careful not to show it. I put my stuff down and sat. I didn't look at him directly: I watched him with my peripheral vision. I noticed him leaning away, averting his face and covering his mouth just slightly.

His eyes were black, like obsidian. Not that really dark brown, Jet. Freaking. Black.

And i could see the emotions that played across his eyes. Surprise. Hate. Disgust.... but also things that shouldn't be there. Animalistic.... and hungry.

Its like that phrase: 'I saw the Frisbee getting bigger, and then it hit me.' The proverbial Frisbee being the truth.

_Edward Cullen was a vampire._

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNN!!!!**

**Your probably wondering how she , the thing you can always tell vampires by is the dangerous and/or alluring aura, and their met many different kinds before, two of her best friends are vampires. But not the Edward Cullen kind.  
**

**Iggy: Lucky you. I cant see. **

**Me: Yep. Your pretty much vamp feed.  
**

**Iggy: HEY!**

**Oh, and ive decided this will actually be my primary fic for now. The outfit she was wearing will be on my profile.**

**read/review/refer!**

**thats Triple R, peeps!  
**


	3. Holy Crap, Vampires!

**Inde: Hi guys! its Inde, Zee's Cousin. Im babysitting Igster while Zee is on Vaycay.**

**Iggy: Will you let me out of this basement?**

**Inde: Do i look like a moron?**

**Iggy: Uhh.... **

**Inde: Nevermind, you couldnt answer that if you wanted to.**

**iggy: Riiiiight.....**

**-START CHAPPIE-**

The realization hit me, and i had to focus hard not to turn back to my natural 13 year old self and get the heck out of there._ Vampire_. It figures with my luck that i would meet one in the most raniest little town in the continental US.

I focused hard on holding myself together throughout the class period, making sure it looked like i was watching the movie on cell mutation Mr. Banner was playing with great interest, which wasnt hard. I wanted to know what they had done to my parents to make me such a nature screwup. Theres the saying "life sucks and the you die" but in my case i probably wouldnt die anytime in the next... well, ever. and i do realize that 'sucks' is incredibly ironic.

And then there is the scary factor versus the really really HOT factor. I knew what he was and yet... something about him made me want to be close to him. Like a carnivorous flower attracting a bug, then taking a big ol' chomp out of it. And the freaky part was, that could be literal in this situation. Edward Cullen could literally take a chomp out of me. Its happened to me before, but it was entirely consensual and my best friend ran out of the bagged stuff. But i had a horrible feeling about this particular vamp, like he was more dangerous than others i had known...

The lunch bell rang, and Cullen got outta there like a bat outta hell. That made me think: Did i scare him in some weird way? Worse yet, did he know i wasnt human either?

**xxxxxxxomgitsINDE!!!xxxxxxxx**

Fast foreward to after school

Thank the great architect that my heater in the truck still works, cuz it was freezing like Alaska out there. My breath was literaly making fog.

Edward Cullen officially hated my guts, and the rest of his family were definately vampires, as per compliance of Murphy's Law. Ya know, the one that states that anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.

_FLASHBACK_

"So, what, you stab Cullen with a pencil?" Mike asked me after class. "He seemed pretty pissed off."

i shrugged. "I dont know. He just dosent like me." Because hes a vampire. Duh.

Now it was Mikes turn to shrug, as we entered the cafeteria "They dont like anyone. they mostly just keep to themselves." He said, and pointed to a table full of more people. More vampires, they all had the same allure and the same dark eyes. "Ro-"

"Telling the new girl bout the Cullens, Mike?" A perky cheerleader-type came up alongside me and Mike "Im Jessica. Your Zoey-Rae, right?" She asked in that eternally perky cheerleader way.

"Just call me Zee. Like the letter." I told her

She nodded as we all sat down "Anyway, about the Cullens. Rosalie and Emmett," she pointed to a beautiful blonde model-type, "theyre, like, together. As in together. I dont even know if thats legal."

"Yeah, but they arent technicly related, theyre adopted." A blackhaired asian girl, a quiet type, came and sat down next to us. "If they arent related, its legal."

Eric was with her when she sat down "Hey guys" he said "Oh, Zee, this is Angela." Angela waved

Jessica cleared her throat "Anyway, so then theres Alice" A pixie-figured one with black, spiky hair, "Shes with jasper, the blonde one who looks like hes in pain all the time." And she was right: He looked like he had to hold himself from attacking everyone. A neophyte in the coven?

I shrugged "What about that Edward kid?" i asked her. she giggled, like Yeah Right, Sooo Not Happening.

"Edward Cullen. Hes the only single one," here she giggled again, "Totally gorgeous, but he dosent date. Like, none of us are good enough for him."

I laughed mentally. She was soooo lucky nobody here appealed to him particularly. She obviously didn't know about them.

"Huh." I looked over at him again, to find him staring at me. I looked down immediately, feeling the blood rush to my face, which so didn't help Jasper at all, i knew.

"Um." Jessica started "Edward Cullen is looking at you." she sounded amused. I heard Mike, Eric, and Angela all holding in laughs.

"Im.... gonna go outside. See ya later" I said, jumping up and dumping my trash before heading out the door and running out to my car, hiding.

**.....**

At the end of school I went into the office to find HIM talking to the receptionist

"...sure theres nothing else open?" He was saying to her, and she sighed, typing something out

"I'm afraid there's nothing open, Mr. Cullen. I'm sorry, but you will have to deal with biology."

He inhaled and turned his head to look at me "Yes... i suppose ill just have to endure it." he rushed past me, bumping my shoulder. Just long enough to register the cold.

_-END FLASHBACK-_

I climbed into my truck, enjoying the fact that the heat worked to instantly turn the cab into a boiler room. Heat, wonderful heat! I pressed my hands to the heater, they were stiff with cold, while my Linkin Park CD played and the cab heated up. A lot of people were already gone by the time I pulled out of the parking lot, grateful for the invention of the tire chain, and headed for Charlies place.

**~-~-~-~like OMFG its INDE!~-~-~-~**

**Well! Theres the last of chapter ONe in the origional book.**

**Iggy: Yeah. Wish i could read it.**

**Inde: Dont worry, Igster! Ill read it to you!**

**Iggy: um, how about not?**

**Triple R peoples!**


	4. In Which i make Small Talk with a HIM

**Okay, look. I have no interest any longer in re-writing the whole fricking 600 page book. At least for the first half of the book, i wanna get to Chapter 13 and all that. Or at least the blood typing scene.  
**

**So, im gonna take out all the useless stuff and jump right into the action bits.  
**

**Iggy: Shes speed writing.**

**My: -whacks- Shut your face! Its not speedy, im just not gonna post stuff in three chapters each. Each one is gonna be like a month apart (maybe) and is gonna be like ten pages or something.  
**

**Iggy: -_-'**

**Me: AHEM! anyway, there it is then.**

**Chapter, START!**

The next few days were better, and worse at the same time.

Better, because i could remember everyones names clearly. Not everyone was staring at me. I sat with a group of kids. I felt like i was swimming instead of drowning, And yes i do realize how ironic that is.

Worse, because i wast tired. Though i didnt need as much sleep as normal people needed, i did need sleep. Impossible with wind and rain echoing through the house. Worse because my Trigonometry teacher called me when i didnt have my hand raised, or the right answer. Worse, because I wasnt paying attention in Volleyball and got clocked on the side of the head. I swear, i almost snapped.

It was worse because Edward Cullen wasnt there.

God, i am SO masochistic.

All morning, i was afraid of lunch, of the glares. Part of me wanted to march right up and ask what his problem was, and then i would remember. Vampire. Of course, HE was never there but all his vampire buddies were.

I repeaded this each and every day for a week or so, a week of Mike walking me to class, and Erik glaring after us. It was kinda cute, in a puppy dog way. I would laugh inside, although, each day, _his_ absence would worsen the knot in my stomach.

Charlie didnt dislike them. He thought they were saints, actually. "Never give me any trouble" He had grumbled, "Unlike some of the kids 'round here. We should be grateful to have Carlisle as a doctor in this town and that Esme wanted to live in a small town."

And then, one day he came.

He was there in Biology, sitting as if he owned the world of that particular desk. I paused, then walked over and sat down. He wasnt gonna attack me-not in front of the kiddies!-so i figured i might as well. Maybe he was a nice vamp; just trying to get along. Yeah. And I am a perfectly normal teenage girl.

"Hello," He began, and i was surprised by the bell-like tone of his voice. Wait. Im noticing voice tones?! "I didnt get to introduce myself last week. I am Edward Cullen" Yeah, i think i got that, i wanted to shout. I bit my tongue against such things. "Your Zee Swan?"

As if that needed confirmation. "Yeah... How did you know my name?" I was honestly confused: I thought that Jessica and them didnt really talk to the Cullens.

He sounded slightly smug "Oh, everyone knows who you are. The whole towns been waiting for the arrival of Chief Swan's daughter."

I blinked at his tone, "No, why did you call me Zee?"

Now he was a little surprised, "Do you prefer Zoey-Rae?"

I shook my head, careful not to flip my hair around too much. "Nah. I was just wondering how you knew to call me Zee. Ive only just told people to call me that, none of which was you." Of course, i really knew deeper down. Vampire Hearing was sometimes stronger than even mine.

"Oh," was his lame reply, and we both looked away.

Thank god for Mr. Banner, he dropped a case of slides on our table. Out of order, of course, but that was quickly righted, as i grabbed the slide case quickly as possible to do in the situation, having them in the right order in seconds. Edward blinked "That was fairly quick work."

I smirked "You should see me on a Rubix cube." **(AN: okay, i had to put that one in there. Inside Joke to me, i solve the things in minutes. Not hours and days and weeks, minutes. As in less than ten.)**

He raised a speculative eyebrow. "Ladies first?" He asked, holding the first slide and pushing the microscope to me.

I blinked, looking at him somewhat stupidly.

"Or I could start if you wish."

I blushed. "No, ill go ahead." At this point, i wanted to show off. I had done this lab when i was 11, and actually in the age correct grade. I knew the basics, and i knew what i was looking for well. After looking at the slide under 40x magnification a few seconds, my answer presented itself

"Prophase" i said with a confident smirk.

"Mind if i look?" His hand caught mine as i was removing the slide. His fingers were ice-cold, though i doubt because of the snow. However, that didnt surprise me. What got me was the electricity that passed between us, through such simple contact. something like 'WTF???' passed through my head as i jerked my hand away from his.

"Im sorry," he mumbled, pulling away his hand, and taking the microscope, put his eye to the lense. I watched him with interest.

"Prophase" he agreed, and wrote the answer on our worksheet. He had amazingly good handwriting, compared to my jagged unreadable lettering.

Hold on. Im noticing his handwriting? I am so losing my touch...

I was still staring at the paper when his hand came back to it "Anaphase" was his assessment.

Well, then. "Mind if i check?"\

He nodded, and i dragged the lens back to my eye. Well, turns out the son of a gun was right "Anaphase" I told him, and i heard his pencil run over the paper as it wrote. I put in the next slide without looking, and smiled to myself "Interphase" I told him, giving him the 'scope. He took a swift look and wrote it down again. I didnt want to kill the paper by unintelligibly.

We finished before anyone else had gotten to number three. I took a look at Mike; He and his partner were comparing two slides, again and again, and another group by them had their book open secretly.

I had nothing to do but either draw... or look at him. I chose draw, but apparently Fate had an issue with that choice because i couldnt find one extra paper. I really gotta get a seprate notebook for those things.... I groand and shut my notebook a little too hard, and set my head on my crossed arms. I felt HIS eyes on me, boring into the side of my skull. i took a chance and glared at him, the effect totally ruined by my surprise when i noted something about his face

"Did you get contacts?" I asked him.

He seemed a little confused. "No,"

"Oh," I said lamely-Idiot, Zee, Idiot!- "I just thought there was something different about your eyes...." I trailed off. Whereas a week ago they were midnight black, jet black, so dark you cant see you hand black, im-gonna-kill-you-in-your-sleep black, NOW they were golden brown. It was odd, i thought. Then i totally facepalmed mentally. _OF COURSE they were different, he probably fed before coming back! _I had to keep from shuddering here. I didn't even wanna think about it.

I looked down. His hands were clenched.

Mr. Banner came around to our table to see why we weren't doing the lab. He looked over our shoulder to glance at our completed worksheet "Edward, dont you think you should give Zoey a chance with the microscope?" I grimaced at the name

"Zee," I glared at Edward. "Actually, she identified three of them."

Mr. Banner glanced at me, face skeptical. "Have you done this lab before?"

I grinned sheepishly "Yeah but not with onion rood. Whitefish blastula."

Mr. Banner nodded "You were in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

I nodded.

"Huh," he said, "Well its a good thing that you two are partners." I heard him mutter something else like 'So the others can learn something for once....' i glared at his back, but doodled on the back of my notebook.

"So, its too bad about the snow."Edward said. I coud tell he was forcing small talk, though i didnt know why. I looked up at him

"Not really." Surprisingly, an honest answer, instead of a lie of normalcy. Though i was instantly suspicious of random questions.

"You dont like the cold." Not a question this time.

"Or the rain." Odd for someone with complete control over water i know, but i have my reasons.

"Forks must be a difficult place to live then."

"You have no idea...." I muttered in a dark tone. Somewhat for effect, but still.

He looked fascinated by what i had said, for some reason i couldn't think of. I mean, my acting skills aren't all that good... "Then why did you come here?" He asked, curiosity lingering in the air.

"Its... somewhat complicated."_ And i cant tell you even half of it._

"I think i can keep up" He said._ Not if i told you the whole thing, sucka...Or should i say, blood sucka!  
_

I looked at him long and hard, wondering just how much i could tell of course, his eyes pretty much forced me to tell. I dont like people staring at me. "My mom got remarried."

He tilted his head slightly "That dosent sound so complex. When did that happen?"

"Last September"

"And you dont like him?"

I shrugged here. "Phil is nice. A little young, perhaps, but he treats her well."

"So why didnt you stay with them?" Wow. Spanish Inquisition much?

"Phil travels a lot. He's a baseball player."

He smirked slightly, an odd crooked smile that sent my heart all a-flutter, causing me to mentally slap myself quite a few times. _Vampire, Zee, he probably wants to eat everyone in this room. Dont put yourself in a hole. _"Have i heard of him?"_  
_

"Probably not. He isnt that good at it. Strictly minor league, and he moves a lot." Hard to keep a straight face. I thought it was somewhat funny....

"So your mother sent you here so she could travel with him?" He asked.

I snorted, and felt my chin raise just a little bit_. _"Yeah, right! No, i sent my _own_ crazy self. Dont know where my head was when i made _that_ decision."'

His brow furrowed "I dont understand..." He muttered, and looked pretty frustfrated by the fact.

I looked down. Why the hell was i explaining this to him anywho? It made no sense, i didnt know him, he might be out to get me if i tell him about the REAL me... All my options sucked if it turned into a fight. "Well, if you have to know, Mom stayed with me at first but it made her sad to be away from Phil... I decided to come stay with Charlie for a while so Mom could be with him more."

"And now your unhappy." He pointed out.

"Yeah, and?" I challenged.

"That dosent seem very fair."

THis made me laugh without humor. "Hasnt anyone ever told you? Life isnt fair." Was my sarcastic response. Two thoughts went through my head: _You dont know the half of it_ and _Behold my awesome powers of irony and sarcasm!  
_

"I believe i have heard that somewhere...." He trailed off. I looked at his eyes; they were distant, thoughtful. And deep down, i could see a flicker of... longing? _Oh right, bloodsucker._ I thought. It was hard to remember that, he acted so... human sometimes. Whatever. So, tortured vamp with a soul. I knew a few of those.

"Thats all." I told him, and he snapped out of it.

His eyes became appraising "You put on a good show..." He said, slowly "But i would be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you appear to be."

I resisted the impulse to stick out my tounge, nudge him playfully, or snort again. I opted to look away casually.

"Am i wrong?"

It was hard to ignore him.

"Didnt think so," he said smugly.

I turned my head to face him, glaring and an angry frown, almost a snarl, playing across my mouth "Why should you care? Why does it matter so much to you?" i snapped.

He wasnt looking at me, but at his hands "That is a very good question..." He muttered, and i was unsure if he was talking to himself or not.

I turned back to the blackboard, scowling. The blackboard needed cleaning in the worst way.

"Am i annoying you?" I heard Edward say next to me.

I glanced at his eyes without thinking -bad move- and told him a half truth. "Somewhat. Mostly im annoyed at myself, my face is supposedly so easy to read. My mom says im like her open book." Man, i am good. Or bad. Depending on your point of view

"On the contrary," he replied, "I find you quite difficult to read." He sounded like he _really_ meant it, which i found odd. I made a mental note to explore the possibilities of double meanings in this statement.

Mr. Banner drew the class's attention then, and i found it appropriate to put in my IPod earbuds and listen to music. I already knew all this stuff by heart - I studied hard all my thirteen years, wanting to understand how i came to be. Of course, modern science isnt much help in the mythical/paranormal world, but its nice to know stuff, y'know?

The rest of the class passed by quickly. When the bell rang, Edward rushed out of the room as quickly as he had last week. I stayed behind, packing up slowly, for his benefit. Dont ask me why, i dont know either.

Mike bounded up to my side quickly, picking up my books for me. I imagined him with a fluffy tail and long ears. "That was horrible," he lamented, "You are soooo lucky to have Cullen for a partner."

"I didnt think it was that difficult" I said, and after a second added "But ive done it before," His slightly fallen face perked right up.\

"So... Cullen seemed friendly today." He said it like he had lost a basketball tournament or something.

I shrugged - Neutral gesture "Wonder what was with him last Monday...." I trailed off, in thought as we walked to P.E.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Well, P.E was no fun. I must remind myself to STOP trying to find ways to protect myself and start ACTUALLY participated so i dont get clocked in the head again. I rubbed a sore spot just behind my right ear as i walked out to the Thing. I was freezing in the mist that covered the town, but i found it in me to smile when the heaters in the cab of the Thing warmed me up a little bit. I fluffed out my hair, make it look like it was drying (in reality it just soaked into my skin and hair-Yay my half-water self.) and began to pull out when i saw HIM. Edward Cullen was leaning against his Volvo, a ways down, staring at me. Again. I looked away quickly and threw the truck into reverse, nearly hitting a somewhat rusty Corolla on the way out. I stomped on the brakes hard - It was just the kind of car the Thing would make scrap metal out of. After a few honks, the Corolla pulled away and i followed suit. But as i passed the Cullen's car, I looked over at him. He was laughing.

Grr.

* * *

**HOLY HABENEROS, that took so LONG**

**I dont know how SM did it**

**Iggy: Very Carefully?**

**Me: Shut up, thats my line**


	5. Phenomena

**Its MEEEEEEE! and Iggy**

**Iggy: She remebers me!**

**me: Heres the next chapter, 'Phenomena' Yes, the plural is meant to be there.**

**xXxXxXxXx**

When i woke in the morning, i had a serious doom sense. Like something bad was gonna happen. You ever get those? I get them all the time, its usually pretty reliable.

It was light at the time, and as soon as i looked out the window i seriously contemplated staying home. There was a layer of snow on the ground, and i knew for a FACT there was gonna be a lot of black ice on the roads. All the rain yesterday was frozen, coating the pines with a thin layer of glass-like shininess. Its not that i was clumsy in reality, though i tried to tone down the grace, it was just that snow meant snowball fights, meaning someone would notice when it absorbed into my hair. Frickin fantastic. I resolved to wear my hood all day. Regardless of temperature.

Charlie had left before i woke. One worry down, I grabbed a diet shake from the refrigerator and ran across the ice and jumped into my car in record time. I tried so hard not to think about the fact that Edward Cullen would be there, but it was useless and i resorted to thinking of ways to get out of Biology for the blood typing that was coming in a while.

At school, Eric and Mike tried to wave me over to their car, but i held up my textbook - a prop, so i could stay en solitaire - in a gesture that conveyed that i needed to study in a desperate way. I didn't want them doting on me right then, it was too early.

I looked at the tired, amazed that my truck had handled the road so well, when i noticed a chromeish glint that on close inspection turned out to be little snow chains crisscrossing over the tire. I was in the process of telling myself to thank Charlie later when i heard a bloodcurdling screech that was progressively growing louder.

I spun around and saw a large chunk of blue metal in the shape of Tyler's van hurtling toward me. Two thoughts immediatly ran through my head:_ Holy Shit!_ and _Survive._

It didnt go all slowmo like in Hollywood, but instead adrenaline dumped into my system and my mind went on hyper-drive. Instinctively, i squatted down, one knee on the ground, bracing my legs against the ice and tire and my arms formed an X shape, fists pointed in, eyes clenched tight along with my jaw. I knew i would probably break a bone or two or seven, but it was better than being crushed completely.

A bazillionth of a second before i heard Tyler's van crunch around the bed of the truck, something hit me, knocking me out of the way, though not in the correct direction. And it definately wasnt the right size. I felt my head crack on the pavement, and i knew that a little circle of non-iciness would be left behind because my hood was knocked off. But of course, Fate decided that my day wasn't complete and sent it wheeling towards me again, curling around the corner of the truck.

An very familiar voice uttered a low curse, alerting me to the presensce of another person. Man. Male. Thingy. I opened my eyes to see two very pale hands shoot out in front of me in a protective fashion, and Tyler's van shuddered to a stop about a foot away from me, and the hands had created a large dent in the middle of the door. They fit the middle perfectly. Then the hands moved so fast they would have blurred to human eyes. One hand gripped the undercarriage of the van, and the other pushed me around, so i was facing the other way, and set the car down. Exactly where my legs had been a second earlier. A metallic thud and cracking noise sounded as he put the van down, the glass popping out from the windows.

There was absolute silence for exactly one second before i was further deafened by screaming all around me.

"Oh my God-is she okay?"

"Zoey? Zoey!"

"Call an ambulance!"

But through all the yelling, i could hear Edward's voice, franctic, "Zee? Are you all right?"

"I almost got squished by Tyler's van, cracked my head against the pavement and i may have a sore spot tomorrow, but otherwise, yeah, im okay." My voice sounded somewhat like i had been crying. I might have been as i saw the thing hurtling toward me at like 20 miles per hour, but of course the tears would've just soaked back into my skin. I tried to sit up, and i realized he was holding me against his side in a bind like iron.

"Carefully," He warned while i sat up, "It sounded like you hit your head pretty badly."

The spot where my head contacted the ice had just absorbed it, so i was actually fine, but i pretended "Ow. Okay, maybe."

He sounded amused and smug "I thought so."

"I... I know. I know a lot about you, Edward Cullen." His expression flickered a little, I lowered my voice, speaking quickly "I know that you arent human, but we _will_ talk later." I cut off with emphasis on the will, as people swarmed around while the ambulance pulled up. Edward, in all his smug perfection, stood up perfectly freaking fine and walked out of there while they insisted on taking me on the stretcher.

"Dont move!" someone instructed

"Get Tyler out of that van!" someone else shouted from ten feet back.

There was a lot of activity around us. I tried to stand up, but Edward pushed me back down HARD. "Just stay down for right now."

"Bu-But-but-but-but, its cold!" I said very dramaticly. It was true, but not as cold as Wisconsin in the winter. Mostly i was worried about my hair sucking up a bunch of frozen water like a plant. Under my breath, i hissed very very low, "Later."

I saw grudging assent in his eyes.

xXxXxXxXx

It took six Emergency Medical Technicians to and two teachers whos names i couldnt remember, not that i saw their faces much, to move the van so that they could reach Edward and i with the stretchers. I let them take me in, and after arguing with Charlie a little, they finally let me into the ambulance. I simply thought about the events of the last five to ten minutes. Why would Edward do anything like that? I mean, sure blood possibly could have been spilt, but really? Call me paranoid(cuz i am-Hey, its saved my life more than once.) but that sounds like he has an ulterior motive.

And so an hour and twenty-seven incredibly long minutes later, i sat on a narrow hospital bed with a nurse trying to understand how i hadn't been hurt at all, no concussion or anything. I stayed compliant as she called for second, third, fourth opinions. "Can i go home now?" I asked, but of course nobody payed attention. I forced myself to think of a convincing lie.

I looked over at Tyler, who was in the bed next to me with many bandages on his face. I winced-I didnt think he had been hurt so bad- and spoke up "Hey, Tyler, you alright over there?" He looked over at me in surprise and, just as i predicted, started apologizing incessantly

"Zee, i'm so sorry!"

"Tyler, dont worry about me, I was barely touched - You, on the other hand, look awful. You okay?" I asked again.

But of course he ignored me "I thought i was gonna kill you! I was going so fast, i hit the ice wrong..." One of the nurses dabbed at some cuts on his face, causing him to flinch.

I took this opportuninty to try to push the point, "Dont worry-You missed."

"How did you get out of there so fast? I mean, you were there and then you were gone..."

"Uh... Edward pushed me out of the way."

His face screwed up in confusion "Who?"

"Edward. Ya know, Cullen? He was standing next to me." I absolutely failed at being convincing. It was so obviously a lie, though it was technically the truth, you know?... Okay, forget it. That didnt make sense in my head either.

"Cullen, huh? I didnt see him...Jeez, i guess it happened so fast. Is he okay?"

"I would bet my entire college savings on it. Hes around here somewhere, but they didnt make him use a stretcher." I grimaced, a little mad at the fact. I laid back on the table, forcing my eyes closed and tried some yoga breathing.

Then Edward walked in. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear,_ I thought. "Is she asleep?" i heard him ask, and i opened my eyes

"Do i look asleep?" I retorted.

I could hear Tyler apologizing more in the background. Edward just held up his hand in a _stop_ gesture, "No blood, no foul." He said, effectively shutting Tyler up. He sat on the end of Tyler's stretcher, then grinned at me "So, whats the verdict?"

I refused to meet his eyes "I am perfectly fine but the nurses seem to be intent on finding something wrong that they can charge for an operation on." I said dispassionately "Why arent you strapped to a gurney like me an' Tyler?"

"Its all about connections,"He answered "But dont worry, i came to spring you."

And right then a doctor came around the corner that i could only assume was Carlisle Cullen. He was tall, blonde, golden-eyed, tired looking and pale as all get-out."So, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?"

"I'm _fine_." i repeated with probably more force than necessary, but i wanted to get my point across clearly.

Dr. Cullen's fingers probed my head, and i shuddered - his fingers were ice cubes. He noticed, but apparently got it confused with "Tender?" He asked, not unkindly.

"Nothing concerning." I heard Edward chuckle beside me, and i shot him a glare. "Can i go back to school now?" I asked - i knew Charlie was gonna try and fail to pull the 'concerned parent with injured kid' act. Even though he knew i was alright. He might mention something about that nonexistent 'parent handbook'.

"Maybe you should take it slow today"

I looked at Edward "I be he gets to go to school, dosent he?"

Edward smirked in a smug fashion "Well, someone has to spread the good news" I glared daggers at him. He seemed unfazed.

"Actually," Dr. Cullen tried to break the tension, "most of the school is inhabiting the waiting room."

That broke the tension, all right. "Oh, holy habeneros..." I groaned, doing an epic facepalm.**(AN-she will be saying stuff like that a lot. Thus named is the title!)**

Dr. Cullen raised an eyebrow "Do you want to stay?"

"Nonononono! Im fine!" I sputtered, standing up quickly but slipping on something-Gauze, i think. Dr. Cullen caught me, looking concerned. I righted myself quickly, muttering an apology.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain, and if you have trouble with your eyesight at all, come back." He told me, being all doctory. I nodded, eager to get out "Oh, and Charlie is waiting for you in the lobby."

I sighed. That father of mine... "It dosent hurt." I insisted.

"Well, it sounds like you were pretty lucky, Miss Swan." He said, smiling as he signed for me to leave.

"Lucky Edward had been standing by me" I amended, wondering how he would react.

"Um, yes." He was suddenly very busy with paperwork. Just as i was in on it, and if i wasnt mistaken, one himself. He looked over at Tyler, checking his charts "Im afraid you will have to stay a few days."

As soon as the good doctor was otherwise engaged, i stepped right in front of Edward. "We need to talk." I nearly snarled. He took a step back from me, jaw clenched. I then grabbed his arm, and began dragging him away, into a hall

He just glared at me.

i sighed in a frustrated manner "okay, ill start. Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you stop the van?"

Well, that seemed to bring out a change. His 'perfect' brow furrowed. Confusion. Good. I have leverage. "What, you _wanted_ it to crush you?"

I snorted "First of all, i would have been okay. Broken arm, maybe, but i wouldnt have squished."

"I doubt that."

I shrugged "Fine. Do. But i wanna know why. YOu could have saved yourself a little misery." I grinned inwardly as his face grew more confused.

"What, you think i regret saving you?"

"I know for a _fact_ you do. Besides. You owe me an explenation." I mean, i wanted to see if i could push him that far. I wanted him to admit that he was a bloodsucking monster and then i could tell him-wait, scratch that last little bit.

"I saved your life, i dont owe you anything."

"Again! I _wasnt _a damsel in distress, i would have lived. I dont do damseling well." I glared at him.

"Zee, you hit your head. You dont know what you're talking about."

Insert snort of disbelief from Yours Truly. "I dont have a goddamned _concussion_, Cullen. I. Am. Perfectly. Fine."

He sighed-Sighing was good. He was breaking. Ish. "What do you want from me?"

"The truth. I want to know why im lying for your sake." Aka _i want you to admit to me that you stopped the van your actual hand.  
_

"What do you think happened?"

"I know that you _werent_ anywhere near me-YOu were at least four cars down and across the aisle, i saw you!-and then you knocked me out of the way of the van and THEN you _pushed_ the van away with your hand! Again, i saw the dents! Then you kept the van from crushing me legs and YOU arent hurt at all, and now you think you can convince me that i have a _concussion_ and i dont know what i _saw_? I dont THINK so, Cullen." I realized that our argument had escalated to a shouting match. Luckily, i had thought to bring us to a deserted section of the hospital. The Sleep Disorder center, actually. I mean, what were they thinking? Its a town of a little over three thousand people.

He laughed. Oh, god, not good. "You think i lifted the van off of you?" His tone questioned whether i was sane or not, and i would have laughed. This kid could be a star actor.

"Thats exactly what im saying."

"Nobody will believe you." Thats as good as an admission.

I snorted again."What, you think i'm stupid? I wasnt gonna _tell_ anybody!"

I saw a flicker of surprise."Then why does it matter?"

"It matters because i like to know why im lying to people, that theres a reason to my dishonesty."

"Cant you just thank me and leave it?"

"_Arigatou._" I snapped at him. thats Japanese, by the way. I pretended to be mad, but inside i was happy. I had gotten a start of an admission.

"You arent gonna let it go, are you?"

"_Nein._" German, that time. Now i was showing off just the slightest bit.

"In that case... I hope you enjoy disapointment"

I glared at him and he scowled at me for about a minute. Then i spoke "You never answered my question. Why did you even bother?"

He turned away and stalked off, but i heard him mutter "I dont know..."

I pretended to fume until he walked around the corner, then punched the air silently in celebration and turned around, rushing to the lobby.

It was worse than i thought it would be. Charlie tried to hug me, but i stepped back "Dad, im fine." I said, hands out, "Lets get outta here." We pushed through the crowd to the cruiser and took to the road.

The drive home was pretty silent. I was thinking, Charlie didnt know what to think, and I really didnt care. I marveled at my skills in manipulating Edward to somewhat submission. The first thing he said to me was in the kitchen.

"You need to call your mother."

Aww, man!!! "You called Mom? I asked, twinges of nervousness in my voice.

"Sorry..."

Renee was in hysterics. I took me a solid ten minutes before i could get a word in edgewise to convince her i was fine. She tried to convince me to come home, but i rejected the possibility with a surprising ease. I had a new puzzle, a new Rubix Cube in the name of Edward Cullen .And i would figure him out, if it killed me. Which it literally might, but that wasnt concerning. What was concerning was, should i tell him about me?

Am i an idiot or what?

That night, i took a shower, letting the mask fall and i was 13 again. I relaxed my wings, and i could almost hear the creaking noises as the joints complained from moving. I got dressed and took a fly, high in the sky, in the dark hours of night.

I returned, at about midnight, and tucked my wings back in, pulling the comforter up over my head, falling asleep quickly from exhaustion that finally had claimed me.

That night, i dreamt of Edward Cullen.

Lord, smite me where i stand.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**OMG FINALLY IM DONE!!!**

**People, review. I feel deserving. No offense, but yeah. This took for freaking EVAAA**

**Iggy: she was up all night....**

**Me: SHHHHH!**


End file.
